AN UNUSUAL GIFT!
by callie chase
Summary: its abhijeet's birthday, and tarika's gift, and the whole team is having fun... it's a team stry a late bday gift for my lovely pari! :* check it out!


Hey guys, I m back, and this is a special stry for my special pari who years ago was born on 3rd of December and to celebrate this amazing day and to give her a little gift the best I can imagine, I wrote this stry, it is abhirika/team stry. I am hoping that the stry has her essence- the sweet, cute and shaitan that you are, I hope the stry is atleast half like u! I really hope u like it and again

**HAPPY BITRTHDAY MY PARIIII! LOVE YOU AND BE HAPPY AND ****SHAITAN THAT YOU ARE****! **

**AN UNUSUAL GIFT….**

"Okay, everyone ready?"

Asked Tarika loud enough for all to hear…

She heard a very positive reply from her fellows…

As they all stood in a line, **EVERYONE, **eager to start the game, a voice interrupted,

" mere bina chalu kar diya?"

A voice that they all knew, a voice they **hoped** to not hear….

They turned around,

It was the Dcp of Mumbai cid, chitrole…

There was so many "sssssssss" s when he came into their sight….

Abhijeet slid a little to his next guy that was Daya, and said

Abhijeet: yeh tarika ne isse kyu bulaya hai?

Very irritated and daya just made a face, that made it evident that he not just **did not** know but also **did not** approve of calling the guy to abhijeet's birthday picnic, oh yes they were on a picnic to a great, quite place the whole team as a gift to Abhijeet on his birthday, they had organized some games that all were going to be participating in, had tasty lunch ready, lovely gifts and a great quiet yet fun day planned ahead which **ofcorse** was interrupted by this very _uninvited_ guest …..

Shreya too lid across a little ahead purvi to reach tarika and said.

Shreya: inhe kisne bulaya?

Saying that she almost fell on purvi but daya who was standing next to her held her hand and made her stand straight….

Tarika :mein tumse jab baat kar rahi thi tab inhone sun liy plan, meine nahi kiya inhe invite, inhone kudko hi invite kar liya…..

Acp sir took a step ahead and said: dekho chitrole (dcp looked at acp and acp said)….. sahib, yeh mere Abhijeet ka birthday gift hai, bichari tarika..(Abhijeet looked over and tarika and she at him and smile, behind acp's back) aur humari bakhi ladkiyo ki mehenat par pani maat pheriye….

Dcp: are, mein kuch pani wani nahi fherunga, chaloo, kehelo khelo, mujhe dekhna hai kon jitta hai…..

He said most genuinely. Not everyone agreed that he just wanted to watch but they had a great day planned ahead and so they did not throw their time in someone who was not Abhijeet or atleast a lotta fun.

They went back to the game they were about to play…..

They looked ahead,

Tarika: okay NOW ready?

Everyone seemed okay, everyone pulled up their sacks and

Tarika: okay…go…

Everyone started hopping their way to the finish line; they were in fact playing a game organized by the girls, for the picnic, the sack race…

Everyone hopped and hoped to win…

Abhijeet was hopping, trying to take long jumps, where Daya was actually taking too long a jump and taking a second to recover from the shock of the landing, Pankaj and freddy were frequently colliding, and acp and salunke were far behind because as per acp, dr salunke had come into acp's track and made him fall down and so given rise to a fight…

Sachin and Rajat seemed to have a hang of what they were doing but Sachin fell face first into the grass and where Rajat hopped ahead,

Tarika and Purvi were neck to neck, or well leap to leap, way ahead who Shreya who was having problems with her sack, she let go and saw that she had potatoes in her sack which were stopping her from winning… she knew who had done it and she was determined to take her "REVENGE" "huhahahaha"she laughed evil in her mind… and as if on time both purvi and tarika fell, Abhijeet looked back and stoped for a second too long and so Daya won the race….

As he stepped across the finishing line he saw all the people scartered away on the grass, salunke acp still fighting, the girls sitting on the grass, Abhijeet looking back at him, Freddy and Pankaj arguing over something stupid of course, rajat was second and Sachin trying to wipe his face after falling on the perfectly imperfect only spot that had no grass….

He started laughing and soon as everyone else realized that what they had been doing, a heartly laugh which they rarely had….

As the gals prepared the next game, everyone had a nice chat, dp would try to enter the circle of the grup taking but they would just smash together and not let him….. he looked poor though actually wasn't.

Shreya called for all the people and they all gathered around her a she explained the game everyone looked excited…

The game was the lemon spoon race.

The concept was very easy- you would get a spoon, and a lemon and you had to BALANCE the lemon on the spoon and walk towards your victory…

She handed everyone their spoons and lemons and stood at her position, she saw that Dcp was sitting away alone on the bench..

They all stood waiting for the sign to start but as everyone had a spoon in their mouth they couldn't talk…..

Okay then "one two…..

They heard, it was dcp, everyone glared at him but let him do it since they had no other option.

Dcp: ready?set? GO

Everyone walked along trying their best to keep the spoon in their mouth steady enough to not let the lemon fall…

Pankaj was leading, Abhijeet was second, rajat was closely third and others were following but tarika and purvi's lemon had fallen seconds into the race, her revenge was taken (it was her who had sabotaged their spoonsso their lemon would not stay on the spoons and cover a long distance) , Shreya looked back and saw their lemons had fallen, as she was walking backwards she hit acp sir who hit Daya who went through and hit Sachin and all had to take the loss….

Now it was between Rajat , Pankaj and Abhijeet…. As they walked away to the finish line, rajat and Abhijeet saw Pankaj who flared ahead, when they walked steadily as if he was not at all scared the lemon would fall and as he walked he crossed the finish line and stopped, everyone clapped and Pankaj jumped happily, everyone gathered around, clapping as Pankaj lost in his happiness danced in the most cutest and weird way possible.

He let his hands flow arounding saying: mein jitt gaya jit-a-gaya aaaaaaa

Abhijeet suddenly held his hand and everyone looked at Pankaj with an angry glare…..

Tarika: Pankaj? Cheating?

Pankaj: who kya hain na….. mujhe nahi pata yeh nimbu kese chippak gaya iss chamach ko

Everyone looked at him with a "really?" expression and then Pankaj cut the crowd and started running, all the young people behind him, at last he was caught and his punishment was supposed to be not able to eat Tarika's special homemade halva…

Oh the poor guy….

The next game was organized by salunke and acp-"tug of war"…..

The rope was brought and the teams were as on the right side of the rope were- Tarika, Abhijeet, Freddy and Pankaj . Opposition was- Daya, Shreya, Purvi and Sachin.

Rajat was sitting away with ACP and salunke on this one….

The line was drawn that the teams had to make sure to stay away from and pull the opposition in. The game started with the sound of the blown whistle.

The teams pulled with all their might, Abhijeet was standing at the end, Tarika was right in front of him, before her Freddy and at the face of the war was Pankaj looking right in the eye of Sachin …. Who was standing at the foremost position of the opposite team after him was Purvi then Shreya and Daya at the last…

The players sitting out cheered, the team pulled with more force, sometimes it was if abhijeet's team would win, sometimes as if Daya's team would stand victorious.

Daya scream: khichooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And the team put in all his force…..

And Abhijeet's team moved forward, getting increasingly close to the line they did NOT hve to cross, Abhijeet screamed: are tum bhi toh khichooooooooooooo

As if the team was waiting for his word, they pulled more, and then

*snap*

The teams were thrown back, something hit Freddy's head so hard he fell down, it turned to be pankaj's head that hit him after all, Sachin too fell back but not that a speed, he helped the poor Purvi who had fallen but Shreya was the one who needed the help because Purvi had fallen ON her… Daya gave out a hand and Shreya gave in what little force she had left and stood up and smiled at daya….

Acp and salunke and rajat rushed to the team

Acp: yeh kese hua, kitne jor se khicha yaar tum logone?, kitni majbut rassi thi ye..

Rajat called acp sir: sir, yeh dekhiye, kati thi kisine…

Acp looked at salunke and they both said together: chitrole…

"Salunke bola than a tu la, usse kyu lane di rope," said acp….

Salunke: muze pata tha kya?

As they started fighting AGAIN daya said

Daya: Abhijeet aur tarika kaha hai?

Abhijeet: hum yaha hai…..

He said as the two came walking…..

Tarika was trying to take out the dry grass twigs from her hair and Abhijeet was brushing his shirt….

Everyone gathered around…

Tarika: roll karte hue dur chale gaye sir… sorry Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: are nahi nahi tarikaji koi baat nahi….

He said smiling, daya looked at Abhijeet like "sorry? Thank you bolega yeh tarika ko uss par girne ke liye"

Everyone started laughing, the fall was not so bad after all, some had scratches some had dirt and soil on em but " agar dag se (aur chotse) kuch achha hota hai toh daag (Aur chot) ache hai!;)

"Okay everyone has settled down?" Tarika asked as she stood before the team who were half concentrating on her talks and half on the delicious food that was put out for them…

Tarika: okay aaj ka last game he okay….. (there was a lot of "awwwww "s n "puch" but she continued ..) okay mein kuch photo dikhane wali hu team members ke, and you have to guess ki ye kon hai, okay?

Pankaj: iss mein kya mushkil hai dr tarika, hum toh saab ko roj dekhte hai….

Tarika did an evil smile: lekin photos toh bachpan ke hai na Pankaj… (Pankaj gave a oh look) aur hain jiska hai who nahi bolega okay?

Everyone agreed.

Tarika pulled up the first photo, a girl standing in a park, hair till her shoulder, a sweet smile and head tilted to the right, she asked who it was and the everyone looked at the three girls…

Abhijeet called out: Shreya Shreya….

Tarika laughed: sahi dekho abhi bhi seer vesehi tilted hai.

Everyone looked at Shreya and indeed her head was tilted, she straitened her head and said: next next ,very embarrassed.

Tarika took out another photo of a cute little fair guy lifting weights(fake ones)….

Everyone screamed: sachinnnnnnnnnn….

Sachin smiled and said yes…..

Tarika took out the next photo in which a little guy was standing on a bullock kart in a very village-y attire…..

Everyone seemed confused so tarika pulled out another photo where the same guy had fallen and poor thing was crying a little,

Everyone: freddy…(some said -sir)

Tarika laughed and freddy made his famous sad face and said: gir gaya tha…

Tarika pulled out the next photo of a guy pushing the door….

Rajat: yeh toh definitely daya sir hai, for sure….

Abhijeet: hain hain…

Daya said: hain hain mein hun , tarika dusri photo nahi mili koi, yeh wali kyu layi?

He said with fake anger.

Tarika: Shreya ne layi…..

She said & smiled..

Everyone smiled trying to not let them see, the both in talks became a light shade of red.

Tarika pulled out two a photo of fair and cute and chubby guy eating a laddu with both his hand,

Pankaj: yeh mein hu….

He said excited…tarika looked at him like …."come on"

Purvi put her hand on his shoulder and said: kisiko shak bhi nahi hai ki otherwise koi aur ho, because he had a sandwich in his hand that he was eating with both his hands .

Tarika then pulled out a photo with a guy with a gun in his hand pointed at the camera….

Daya: yeh abhi hai….

Abhijeet: kyu gun hai iss liye?

He asked

Daya: nahi tumahre piche jo mirror hain na photo mein us mein 4 ladkiya tumhe ese(he put his hands to his cheeks and made a "how cute" face) dekh rahi hai.

Abhijeet looked at daya like "kya bola?" and tried to hit him but acp was sitting between them and he stopped the fight..

Tarika: next….

She pulled out a guy who was standing very seriously hands folded and face pokered .

Salunke: yeh rajat hain na?

Rajat laughed: hain mein hi hu…

Everyone clapped…

Tarika pulled out a black and white photo of a school guy with tie….

Abhijeet and daya: acp sir?

They said with a surprise.

Acp: tarika kaha se muili yeh tumhe?

Tarika: mil gayi sir…..

Acp sir looked impressed…

Okay last photo hain okay, said tarika.

She pulled out a BNW photo of a little baby with very less hair a wig that was half on his face, ,specs on his that were too big for him probably someone's else's and a frown in place of a smile.

Everyone shouted: dr salunke…/salunke sahib/ salunke.

Acp whispered to Abhijeet: abhi ek baat notice ki?

Abhi: kya sir?

Acp: asli bal tab bhi nahi the…..

Abhijeet laughed and they high-fi ed

Salunke: kya bola kya bola?

Daya took over: sir kehe rahe the ki aap ka rud…(he tried to keep in a laugh) ruba tab..bhi tha,…..(he laughed looking away)….

Salunke got up: achha achha…..

And everyone ran to stop their fight…

The ride home was the best they had, almost everone had gone to sleep, abhijeet was driving, it was his best birthday, and tarika and the whole team had made his day, it wasn't a traditional party, but it was what he needed, it was the time he needed with the people he loved the most, and even though they worked side by side EVERYDAY it was not the same as today, because they always had something on their mind, a killed to catch, a attack to stop, lives to save, but today all they had on their mind was fun…..

Thanks to this idea.

He had left everyone home, only tarika and daya were remaining, as daya slept in the car Abhijeet took Tarika till her door,

As they waited outside her door…

Tarika looked at him and asked: achha laga gift?

Abhijeet: behad..

Tarika: sachhi?

Abhijeet smiled and did a nod, tarika smiled….

Tarika: I should go, meet you tomorrow?

She asked, Abhijeet smiled…

She turned and started to go, tarika turned around…

Tarika: aur koi gift nahi cahiye tumhe mujhse?

Abhijeet smiled in a way that was new to her, like he was disregarding her talks: tarika u just gave me **a whole** **day** with my family, time I will never forget, moments I will always cherish, I think that's enough for the next whole year or maybe my whole life…

Tarika smiled like when you smile knowing someone loves you just as much as you do them…

Abhijeet: besides…(he came closer to her, she was a little frozen on her spot, she did not move) you give me a FEELING **no** one else can give… so I think my heart is fully filled with all of this…(he said looking into her eyes…..)

He was quite close to her, she seemed to not realize that, he then did nothing else but brush his nose on her and came a little back, smiled at her and left saying "thank you so much for the day".

Well THERE was her return gift…

A/N:- So ppl and especially my jaan, my pari,liked it? Are then what are u waiting for review yaar, and fav and follow, this was a os, and specially for my shaitani ki pudiya, 3 months older, pyari behen palak.

I noe tere bday ko week ho gaya, lekin u noe wat happened, I started writing on ur bday sooo forgive me, so jo pehela saab hain na, wo ussi din likha tha! Hehe!

Okay love u sooooooooooooooooo much, bye, n I hope it was good enough to gift u! :* :* :*

Ps- had help from j, (had to write his name, he made me) par jyada meine likha, uski kuch jyada madad nahi hui :P but happy bday from him too!

-Callie Chase signing off with Julian knights


End file.
